


Star Crossed

by AllenTraduction



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Picnics, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Une traduction du OS Star-Crossed de merelypassingtime.Un pique-nique à la belle étoile , juste un petit moment fluff sous les étoiles.





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star-Crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777315) by [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime). 



Étonnamment, c’était l’idée de Venom, mais Eddie avait accepté aussitôt. Il avait même acheté une glacière en plastique robuste pour l'occasion. Et Venom avait veillé à le maintenir droite et à ne pas trop la secouer pendant qu'ils traversaient la baie.

Ils s'étaient installés au même endroit où ils s'étaient assis cette nuit après leur course-poursuite à moto à travers la ville. Une couverture avait été posée sur le sol le temps de savourer le pique-nique apprivoisé composé d'un repas simple et de beaucoup de chocolats qu'ils avaient emportés avec eux. Ils avaient parlaient de sujet simple et inutile, principalement de films et d’affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger.

Un silence confortable s'installait alors que Venom fouillait dans une boîte de chocolat à la recherche d'une autre truffe au caramel, Eddie sirotant simplement sa boisson en admirant les étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

Regardant toujours vers le ciel, il demanda: **"Est-ce que ça te manque?"**

**Quoi ? L'appartement?** Répondit Venom, plus concentré sur le chocolat que le bavardage.

**"Là-bas,"** dit Eddie en désignant les étoiles. **"Voyager dans l'univers, voir de nouveaux mondes et vivre des aventures."**

**Non, je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais je cherchais juste une planète comme celle. Et puis être avec toi est toute l'aventure dont j'ai besoin.**

Le cœur d'Eddie a gonflé, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse mais flatté et rassuré tout de même. Venom continua: **Après tout, c'est beaucoup de travail pour te protéger, tu es un tel perdant.**

**"Bon sang, c'était presque gentil,"** dit Eddie avec ironie. **"Tu devrais te mettre à la poésie."**

**Je préfère m'occuper de toi**. Répondit Venom, adaptant ses actions à ses paroles en manifestant deux grandes mains et en les passants sur la poitrine d'Eddie, les laissant descendre lentement vers le bas.

Eddie eut le souffle coupé, sa voix resta difficilement nette et fluide. **"Doucement Romeo."**

**Pas Romeo** Grogna Venom et Eddie sentit la piqûre de longues griffes déchirer sa chemise et tracer contre sa peau des formes abstraites. J **e suis Venom et vous êtes à moi.**

Eddie ne discuta pas plus, laissant les mains errer sur son corps sous le ciel étoilés.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/AllenKune)   
> [ Mon compte Ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune) avec mes propres histoires cette fois-ci.


End file.
